The present invention relates to liquid storage tanks, and, more particularly, to a transportable environmentally safe tank for holding liquids such as spent or contaminated oils.
Over the past two decades there has been growing concern with respect to the disposal of waste materials of various types. There has been substantial concern raised with respect to disposal of oils, solvents, acids and various other liquid wastes. Recent federal and state legislation has mandated recycling both solid and liquid wastes and imposing restrictions upon the types of wastes which may be put in landfills.
Although some states have imposed restrictions upon the disposal of waste motor oils and other liquids by industrial and commercial concerns, homeowners and many small businesses have continued to dispose of such liquid wastes improperly in normal garbage containers, thus complicating the problems of recycling and control of land fills.
In some industrial and commercial facilities used, barrels and the like are provided for collection of the waste oil and for subsequent transport to disposal or recycling areas. Since many of the containers which are used for this purpose have themselves been recycled from prior uses and do not seal well, leakage is not uncommon causing additional hazards to the environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel, environmentally safe and transportable liquid holding tank.
It is also an object to provide such a liquid holding tank which may be fabricated readily and which effectively ensures against leakage, while at the same time providing easy access for placement of the liquid wastes therein.
Another object is to provide such a liquid holding tank which may be readily transported to recycling or collection facilities and easily pumped out at such facilities.